The girl in his dreams
by ichiLOVE
Summary: He fell in love with her, the girl in his dreams. Hitsukarin. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So yeah, I'm here again to welcome you to my new story entitled "The girl in his dreams". This was supposed to be an one shot but it ends up really long so I've decided to cut it into parts.**

**I really tried my best in this story and I hope it turned out good and I hope that you'll like it.**

**This story is inspired from All time low's song entitled, ****_Remembering Sunday_****. If you guys have time, please kindly listen to it. It was really good!**

**Without further more ado. Please sit back, relax, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya woke up one wednesday morning, sweat dripping on the side of his face. His eyes snapped open as he catches his breath. He dreamed of her again. He's been dreaming of her lately. He pulled himself up to a sitting position and buried his face to his hands. It was shaking.

The girl in his dreams, she has a mid length raven hair and a pair of beautiful grey orbs. Her face shows matureness but youthful at the same time hovering at the age of 18. She has a soft smile in her lips and sometimes it turns into a devilish grin. She was wearing a white dress that hit conservatively on her knees, flowers embroidered to it's collar, and framing her petite body perfectly.

He's been dreaming of her since he moved in to his small but cozy apartment while taking a fine arts degree in the university. She pops into his dream almost everyday. Sometimes she was just sitting beside him in his dreams, watching the sunset silently to a place that he didn't even recognize where. He tried to talk to her but she just looked at him and smile softly which he can't helped but to smile back. Something about her makes him comfortable and attracted at the same time.

Closing his eyes, he tried to forget about his dream. Sometimes, it creeps him out. He was just a normal university student and he knows perfectly that he doesn't know the girl in his dreams and he's sure that he haven't seen her anywhere through out his life. Deciding to start his day, he slowly opens his bright teal eye and hopped out to his bed.

**X.X**

Life is pretty much perfect for him. He was a child prodigy, his parents can afford anything he wants or even he didn't asked to and he has a face that can make every single girl swoon without him trying.

Sitting on his desk, he watched his professor explained something about history but he payed no mind. He was bored. Really bored. He closed his eyes and let himself to be oblivion on the things around him.

And he saw her again.

Dressed in her usual white dress, standing next to a cherry blossom tree, bare footed. Her back was facing him. Her long hair swayed gently against the wind. He wants to approach her but he didn't. He just watched her from afar. He looked around and he noted that he didn't know the place but he knows that wherever he was, this place is such a beauty.

And as if she feels him, the girl in his dreams turned around to face him. Her face suddenly broke into a grin. He finds her undeniably beautiful. She took a few steps forward and now she is standing right in front of him. She lifted her hands and caressed his cheeks softly. Surprised by her action, his eyes widened but soften in a second. She was warm. He can feel her warmness throughout of his body as if she's giving him strength.

"Hitsugaya." She tells him softly.

His eyes widened again once more, she knew his name.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"Hitsugaya." She repeated.

Toushiro raised his snowy brow to her and she frowned.

"Hitsugaya."

Her voice changes, to a deep male voice and he recognize it instantly. He snapped his eyes opened and his back from the reality, in front of him was his professor who was glaring at him.

"I know that you're smart and you're the top of my class but I think sleeping while I'm discussing something in my class is inappropriate, Hitsugaya-kun." Mr. Komamura, his history professor, said to him.

"I sorry." Toushiro muttered.

"Just don't let that happened again."

Toushiro watched his professor shoot his last glare to him and went back to the front of their room and start discussing again. He took a deep sigh and touches his cheek. He can still feel her pressure in it, the warm feeling he can't helped but to adore. Things are getting weirder everyday for him. First, she often show in his dreams and now he can feel her as if she was real.

**X.X**

"Why are you sleeping in the class earlier? Haven't you sleep well last night?"

Someone asked him while they're eating his lunch at the university cafeteria. Toushiro looked at his best friend, her strawberry blonde hair that usually on loose is now kept into a messy bun.

"I'm just bored, Matsumoto." He tells her.

Matsumoto frowned slightly to him and said, "Anyway, I'm going to introduce someone to you."

Toushiro raised his brow to her and said, "Who's she this time?"

Rangiku grinned to him and said, "You know me too well."

Of course, he knew her too well. They've been best of friends since high school. Most of the people thought that they have some sort of romantic relationship but they just have a mere friendship that has a silent agreement that to watch each others back and give each other a hand if he/she falls. But, of course, with a voluptuous body that Matsumoto possess, any guy would fall in love with her instantly but not Hitsugaya Toushiro.

He also knew that she's trying to get some girls for him. She tells him one day, about her "Rangiku Matsumoto's matchmaking mission" and he totally disagree. He could get a girl on his own if he wanted to but he haven't seen the right one yet and he's not rushing things. But due to Matsumoto's stubbornness about finding him a girlfriend, he couldn't helped himself but to comply into his best friend's crazy matchmaking just to shut her up.

"Wait for me here, I'm going to get her." Matsumoto tells him as she wink at the same time.

He watched his best friend went out of the cafeteria. He sigh and close his eyes again, leaving his food behind. He's hoping to see the girl in his dreams again.

"We're back!"

Toushiro opened his eyes and he saw his Matsumoto marching towards him, dragging a petite girl behind her. When they've reached him, Matsumoto offered her sit to the girl and leaned forward to Toushiro to whisper something.

"Her name is Hinamori Momo." She says.

He nodded to her and Matsumoto waved her goodbye. "Have fun you, two. Enjoy!" She sing sang as she went out again to the cafeteria.

Toushiro looked at the girl in front of him, her hair is tied into a bun with a blue cloth securing it. She has an angelic face who he thinks couldn't harm anyone even they've hurt her. She has a brown eyes that compliments her brown hair.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Hinamori Momo." She introduces herself to him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Uhmm, sorry about Matsumoto..." Toushiro started.

The brown hair waved her hand frantically and said, "No! No! I mean, I'm glad that she talks to me... I also wanted to talk to you..."

Toushiro looked at her and noticed the redness of her cheeks. He sigh inwardly.

**X.X**

Toushiro went to the art room because they held their classes there right after their lunch. He saw Matsumoto talking to one of their classmates, Ichimaru Gin. He walked straight to his work place and put his things in order.

"How's your lunch date?" Matsumoto asked as she approached him.

"Good."

Matsumoto pouted, removing her clip to her hair to let it fall. "Just good?" she asked while running her fingers through her hair to fix them up.

Toushiro sigh and faced her. "Yup, she's too nice for me."

Matsumoto rolls her eyes and said, "I thought you want someone who don't throw themselves to you. "

"Yeah, but Momo. She's too nice. She loves talking about cute things though i like the way she's fond of reading books." He tells her as he pulls his paintbrushes out of his bag.

"So you rejected her?"

Toushiro shook his head and said, "No, I just let her to be like that. We can be friends. In fact she invited me to come with her in a public library next week and I said yes."

Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Really! Come on, Hitsugaya! I know you have a thing for her. No one can make you say yes aside from me!"

"I don't like her that way Matsumoto."

Matsumoto sigh in defeat. "Alright, I'll find you another one."

"You don't have to." Toushiro says, cooly.

Matsumoto sticks her tongue out and walks away from him.

"Good afternoon class."

Toushiro heard his professor, Mr. Ukitake, as he enters inside their room.

"Today is your practical test in arts, I want you to paint something or someone you adore and write a short paragraph to explain your paintings, do you understand?" Ukitake asked his students.

Chorused of "Yes" filled the room.

"I"ll give you 3 hours to finish your paintings, 3:00pm, finished or not finish you'll show it to me and I'm going to check it. if you needed something I'm just sited right here. Feel free to ask me." He tells them as he sits into his desk and pulled out some school paper works.

In instant, everybody becomes busy. Toushiro on the other hand, stares at his blank canvass. He doesn't have anything on his mind so he asked himself, who or what did he adores?

He adores many things, like books and photography. He also likes soccer and kendo and he loves eating amannatto. He also adores his parents, even though they're far away, there is no time that he forgets them. He loves and respects them so much. He also love the nature, the vast blue sky in the morning, the starry night he watched every time he climbs up into his apartment's roof, the snow that falls during winter and the leaves during fall and also the sunset.

The sunset.

And it clicked to him. He remember her again. The girl in his dreams. He adores the way she smiles, which makes his heart skips a bit, He adores her pretty face, which is full of happiness and contentment, he adores her soft voice, like she's singing to him a lullaby which calm his soul and most especially he adores her warmth that can make him feel more alive.

So he's decided, picking up his pencil, he drew the girl in his dreams whom he secretly adores.

**X.X**

It's almost 2:30 when he finished his painting, Toushiro sigh in relief as he gets a piece of paper and write something about his art. He writes the things he adores about the girl in his dreams and funnily, he writes about her as if she knew her really well.

After a few minutes or so, Toushiro noticed that his professor is already checking around. He watched him as he approached Matsumoto who has a goofy grin to her face.

"Who's that?" Ukitake asked, as he pointed out Matsumoto's painting.

"It's Ichimaru Gin holding a sake." Matsumoto stated proudly.

Ukitake raised his brow and get Matsumoto's paper. He quietly reads it and he frowned. "You drew a portrait of Ichimaru Gin holding a sake because you can't choose whom do you adore the most, Ichimaru Gin or a bottle of sake?"

"Uh-huh." Matsumoto answered casually. "And it was not just a bottle sensei, see the stacks of sake I drew in the background. I won't settle of a one bottle only."

Toushiro wants punch the life out of his best friend, she's acting like an idiot again. He saw their professor sigh and marked his papers. He expects that Matsumoto will get a low score but the next scene tells him otherwise. Matsumoto was just jumping up and down because of joy then she crushed their professor in her chest. He just smirked at his professors pink face as he scold Matsumoto on her behavior.

He looked once more to his painting, for him it was perfect. The most beautiful art he'd made which makes him proud to himself.

"Is she your girlfriend?"

Toushiro looked at his right and he saw Ukitake staring intently at his painting. "No, she isn't." He answered.

Ukitake nodded, still staring at the painting. "It's beautiful. She's really beautiful." He mutters softly.

In the painting was a portrait of a raven haired girl, with a pair of gray eyes. She was wearing a white dress and she's barefooted. She was leaning back against the guard rail. Her arms was in her side, holding the metal to support her. Her face shows youthfulness and her smile shows hope. Her black hair dances through the wind and the red orange sky spreads into her background.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend." Ukitake asked again, looking at Toushiro for the first time.

"Yes sir. She was... she was the girl in my dreams." Toushiro tells him, embarrassed.

Ukitake smiled softly at the young man in front of him. He gets Toushiro's paper and carefully reads it's content. Satisfied, he wrote his remarks, folded it into half and gives it back to Toushiro.

"Class dismissed." Ukitake says, as he smiles softly and went outside the room.

Everyone started cleaning their mess, Toushiro picks his things up and put it inside his bag, he carefully remove his canvas on it's stand and place it in the table near him. Remembering that he didn't see his score, he opens his bag and get his paper. He unfold it and his eyes widened.

Score:100  
I hope you'll find her. - U.J

He smiled softly and folded the paper again, putting it on his pocket.

"Hey what's your score?" Matsumoto asked him as she approach him.

"100." He says, cooly.

"Wow. But I'm not shocked. You're Hitsugaya Toushiro, you aced everything."

Toushiro smirked to her and get his canvass.

"Is that your drawing?" Matsumoto inquire. "Can I see it?"

Toushiro want to say no but he knows that Matsumoto won't stop if he didn't show it to her. He turned his canvass around so she could see it properly.

Matsumoto's eyes widened and her mouth slightly opened with a small "o". She was utterly shocked.

"I thought your not going to be shock?" Toushiro asked slyly. It's only once in awhile that he can make fun of his best friend because she's always the one who makes fun of him. So he just enjoy the moment while it last.

Matsumoto remained silent for a few seconds till she closes her mouth and utter two simple words: "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is." Toushiro nodded in agreement.

Matsumoto looked at him and broke into a cheshire grin. "Who's she?!" She squealed. "Don't tell me, you have already a girl friend all this time!"

Toushiro shook his head and said, "No she's not my girlfriend. I really don't know who she is. She just came into my mind."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and put her hands in her hips, "Don't give me that bullshit Hitsugaya!"

His face turned to a scowl. "She's the girl in my dreams." He said.

"Sounds dreamy." Matsumoto cooed.

Toushiro sigh and started to talk way, knowing that Matsumoto will follow him. "She's the girl in my dreams. Literally."

Matsumoto's gleeful face turned into confused one. "Really?"

Toushiro nodded, "She's popping in my dreams almost everyday, since I moved in in my apartment."

"Did she tell you something?" Matsumoto asks.

"She doesn't talk to me. She only smiles."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes and said, "sounds creepy."

Toushiro didn't respond to her. Yes, his dreams are creepy but this is where he find peace.

"You know what," Matsumoto started, breaking the silence.

"Hn" he hummed in responded.

"I've read some article about the person, you didn't know but appears in your dreams. They've said that the unknown person in your dreams is a ghost that staring at you while you sleep." Matsumuto says matter-of-factly.

Toushiro stopped on his tracks and frowned to Matsumoto. "Where did you get that crazy information huh?"

"It's from a book about dreams in the library. I just accidentally saw it because I'm looking for the meaning of the dream that occur to me last week."

"And what dream it could be?" He asks.

Matsumoto's face lit up abruptly and says, "Gin and I are getting married!"

"Your just crazy, you're not even dating him yet. How come that he'll going to marry you?" Toushiro deadpanned as he resumed on walking.

Matsumoto pouted and says, "Your just jealous because I have a love life!"

Toushiro rolled his eyes and smirked, "It's not called love life Matsumoto, it's friend zone."

"Shut up!" Matsumoto grumbled. "I know he likes me too!"

Toushiro stifle a laugh and says, "How did you know?"

Matsumoto flips her hair and said, "Girl instinct. We can know if the guy has a thing for us."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes! So suck it up Hitsugaya!" Matsumoto yelled in frustration.

**X.X**

Toushiro walked out in a local supermarket, bags of groceries in his hands. After walking Matsumoto to her home, which he finds hassle but he enjoys her company and also he's raised to be a gentleman, he went directly to a local supermarket to buy some food because he noticed that his cupboard is already empty earlier.

When he reached home, he went directly to his small kitchen and place his foods. He gets an instant ramen to the plastic bag and boil some water in the stove. He went out of the kitchen, and went to his room to change his clothes.

He opened his bedroom door and walked inside the familiar room, placing his painting at the side of his small book shelf. Light blue painted walls, a queen size bed, a study table, and a small book shelf and a closet. He went straight to the closet and get some clothes. He change his clothes into a black long sleeves and a comfy grey jogging pants. Satisfied with his look, he went back to the kitchen to tuned off his stove and pour the hot water into his ramen.

Toushiro turned on his 42" flat tv and settle on his black couch with his instant ramen in hand. He placed the ramen above his coffee table and started flipping the channels. His attention was caught in a tv show that introduces an old public library.

"This library was the oldest public library in Japan. All ancient literatures are kept here..." The reported on tv says.

Toushiro leaned back to his couch while eating his ramen, as he watch the show. The reporter on tv was holding a black book with a skull* imprinted on it's hard cover. His telling that this book was written by an unsung war hero who fought for the victory of Japan.

He tells that the hero remained silent and didn't want any publicity so only few people knew him but the reporter remarks that he was skillful soldier, and he fight alongside with his wife, a noble girl who turned back into her family just to help her husband in the war.

Toushiro's interest was in the unsung soldier. He wants to know who he is and know more about him. He watched intently to the show, leaving his ramen run cold, but the reporter on tv returned the book into it's respective shelf and moved on to the next book.

He sigh and closed his eyes, leaving his unfinished meal aside.

He sees her again, the raven haired girl. This time she's standing in a garden, humming softly as she looked faraway.

"Hey." He approaches her.

She turned around and greeted him with a soft smile.

"Can't you talk?" Toushiro asked.

The raven haired girl frowned to him, he saw her opened her mouth but there are no voice coming out.

"What?" He asked her again.

She keeps on talking but he can't hear her.

"I can't hear you."

She frowned to him and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" Toushiro yelled, running to catch up on her. He runs so fast and he didn't notice that she was gone and he's near the edge of the cliff and then the next thing he knew, he was falling.

Toushiro eyes snapped open, and he's breathing heavily, "shit" he cursed. He look around and he noticed that he fell asleep in his couch.

He looked at his phone for the time. 3:20am. He wipe the sweat in his forehead and went to the kitchen. He grab a glass of water and drank into to it. His heart is racing as if he really did fall.

**X.X**

Toushiro walks down in the familiar hallway of the university. He didn't sleep right after he woke up at 3am. He was scared to dream again. His dreams felt real and he knows that maybe one day, it will cause him death.

"Hey!"

He heard someone calls him but he didn't bother to look out because he already know who it was.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" He says, irritably.

The bubbly girl run beside him and pouted, "What's wrong with you, you look terrible."

"I didn't sleep well last night."

Matsumoto sigh and asked him, concerned, "Did you dream about her again?"

He nodded.

"What happened?" She asked

Toushiro shook his head and sigh heavily.

Matsumoto knows that he doesn't want to talk about it. Even though, she's stubborn when it comes to him, she knows that some things should be kept in private or shouldn't be pressed. She'll just wait till he tells her or she'll just catch him when he falls without asking.

Breaking the silence, she asked him, "So, do you still want to go out with Momo."

"Yeah."

They both enter the art room and sit on their respected places.

"Good Afternoon class." Ukitake greeted as he enter the room with a smile.

"Good afternoon Ukitake-sensei." The students greeted back.

"The art festival is coming soon, and everyone of you needed to pass 1 art work to me and we'll be putting the best ones in the exhibit." Ukitake told his students.

"Hai"

"I'll be checking your work after 3 hours."

Everyone started their work in his cue. Toushiro sigh inwardly, heavy bags are under his eyes and he's not really feeling well. He looked around and the room and it seems spinning. He closed his eyes and let himself rest of a bit.

He woke up in a place he didn't know but it was certainly familiar to him. It was the guard rail where the raven haired girl always standing but this time, she wasn't there.

He looked around to find her but even the glimpse of her shadow isn't there. He started walking, and surprisingly, his feet seems to know the place as if he walks into it everyday.

His feet leads him into a river, and he saw her, sitting on it's edges. Her usual soft smile is missing. She was just staring dully at the flowing body of water. Seeing her like this makes him sad but he really doesn't know why.

He wants to approach her but he was afraid that she might walk away. Taking a few steps forward, he suddenly feels dizzy. His body becomes weak and the next thing he knows, he was lying in the ground, towering him was the raven haired girl with a concern expression in her face.

"Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro opened his eyes groggily and he noticed that he's back into the reality. His classmates are looking to him specially Matsumoto who has a concerned expression in her face. He looked at his right and he saw Ukitake standing next to him.

"Are you okay?" Ukitake asks him.

He nodded weakly and says. "Yes, ukitake-sensei."

The older man sigh. "Are you sure Hitsugaya-kun? You look terrible, you're pale. I think you should go to the nurse's office. Just pass your work to me sometime.

Toushiro shook his head. "I can do this Ukitake-sensei. Thank you for the concern but I'm capable of finishing it today."

"Okay." Ukitake nodded to him and he went back to his desk.

Toushiro sigh and look at his blank canvass, decided on his art, he gets his paint brush and start on his work.

After a few hours, Toushiro stared at his finished product. In the painting, was the guard rail in his dreams, the sun is setting down. Colors of red, orange and pink spreads over the vast sky. Overshadowing another town below.

Ukitake clapped his hands twice, to get his students' attention, "Time's up!" He begun looking around the room and finally stopped in front of Toushiro.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"It's where the raven haired girl always waiting." Toushiro answered truthfully.

"The place is beautiful."

Toushiro nodded in agreement, "It was the best place where you can watch the sunset."

Ukitake frowned a little, "I wonder if the place is real."

"I don't know Ukitake-sensei. I haven't seen any place like this aside from my dreams."

Ukitake smiled,"Well then, maybe it's just a place in your dreams. Having a beauty just like in that place, I think many people will know where it was. But surprisingly, even I haven't seen it. But then, you're work is extremely good Hitsugaya-kun. Can I have this? I'll display this in the exhibit room."

"Suit yourself Ukitake-sensei."

"Thank you."

* * *

**End Note: [1/3] Yey! The part 1 is finally published. I'm kinda hook on watching Detective Conan right now, so I'm going to put the next chapters maybe next week. Don't worry I've finished this story already but due to lack of time and too busy fangirling in Detective Conan, I have no time to publish the next chapters and also my internet connection right now isn't that good.**

**And I know, you've already figured out who's the nameless characters. Haha Everyone of them has a special connection to the main.**

**So please, review means love to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For those people who reviewed, alert, favorite my story and for those who PM me personally just to update. It's finally here! The part 2 of the girl in his dreams!**

**Please do continue to support me and review my story. :)**

**Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine.**

* * *

Today is the day, when Toushiro and Momo will go in the public library. He woke up early because the raven haired girl is haunting him again. Showering a cold shower, he closed his eyes, trying to forget her. After a few minutes, he went out of the shower, towel around his waist. He went straight to his closet and get some clothes. He wears a black hoodie, grey pants and a pair of brown loafers.

He checked his phone if Momo has texted and to his surprise, she already did.

From: Hinamori Momo  
Message:

Shiro-kun! Let's meet at the bus station at 9am. See you! :)

Toushiro frowned at her message. Did she just call him shiro-kun? No one dares to call him that way even Matsumoto. Sighing, he kept his phone and put it on his pocket. Grabbing his wallet and his keys, he went outside of his apartment and locked the door.

He reached the bus station at exactly 8:45 but Hinamori was still not there. He pulled out his phone and texted her that he's already in the bus station. After a few minutes or so, a high pitched voice called him.

"Shiro-kun!"

He turned around and he saw Hinamori walking towards him wearing a sunny yellow dress with a matching pouch bag.

"Hey." He greeted.

Hinamori smiled brightly and wrapped her arms into his. He suddenly feel uncomfortable but when he sees her face, he didn't want to spoil her morning so he just let her do it.

They sited on the back part of the bus, luckily the bus that they've ridden isn't crowded. Hinamori was sited next to the window and Toushiro is next to her.

"So, where are we going?" Toushiro asked.

"Tokyo Metropolitan Library." Hinamori answered.

Toushiro nodded. It was the library that once featured in the tv show he's watching the other day. He's hoping to find the book that was written by the unsung hero.

When they've reached the library, Hinamori went to the front desk while him following.

"I'm going to look for some books for my report, shiro-kun." Hinamori says, sheepishly.

"Do you want me to help you?"

Hinamori's eyes widened and shook her head frantically, blush forming to her face. "No- I mean, if it's okay to you shiro-kun."

Toushiro smirked at the girl in front of him, "Of course I'll help you. You didn't bring me here just to slacked off."

Hinamori smiled softly and says, "Thank you."

"You don't have to say it, it's my pleasure to help you. For being nice and such. So, what is your topic in your report?" He asked.

"World war 2."

Toushiro nodded and says, "we should split up, so we can find more reference. Is that okay with you?"

Hinamori nodded enthusiastically and went to the other direction. Toushiro, on the other hand went to the heroes section.

He collected some books about the famous heroes in the world war 2. But one book caught his attention, it was the book he saw on tv. The one that the unsung hero had written. He quickly grabbed the book and look for Hinamori.

Hinamori was sited in a long table, pile of books are beside her. She was reading a book entitled "The world war". Toushiro sits in front of her and push the books he collected aside.

"Here, I collected some books about the world war 2 heroes." He tells her.

Hinamori smiled to him and says, "Thank you."

Toushiro smiled back as he watched Hinamori resumed in her reading. He looked at the pile of books he collected and picked the black book that has a skull on it's cover.

When he opened the book, the first page is half torn. The book is entitled, "He who protects." He scanned the book and it notice that the unsung hero's name is Ichigo Kurosaki and his noble wife named, Rukia Kuchiki or Rukia Kurosaki since they're married. The whole book is handwritten. The book states how Ichigo fought for the victory of Japan. Leaving his sisters behind and fighting alongside with his dad, friends and his own wife in the war.

The book was narrated by Ichigo. He wrote on how he save his wife in an execution when she got caught by the enemies. He wrote about his dreams, his pride and his urge to protect anyone specially his family though he didn't mention about his family much. He just stated there that, he has younger sisters and a dad. His mother died when he was 9.

He also narrates about his wife whom he loves the most. On how she turned back to her own family just to aid him in the war. He also stated that he uses a sword instead of a riffle but it doesn't makes him weak. He was a great swordsman with skills.

Toushiro admires Ichigo Kurosaki in instant. They both have the same perspective about life. He scanned the last pages of the book and his heart stopped. In the last page of the book was the sketch of the guard rail similar to his dreams and similar to the painting he pass to Ukitake. It was it's exact replica. Though this one in the book is sketched by a charcoal. Ichigo noted that a friend of his drew this for him.

Toushiro's eyes widened when he read the words below the image.

Karakura Town. 1894

"It's real." Toushiro muttered softly.

"What is it Shiro-kun?" Hinamori asked, curiously.

Toushiro snapped his head and said, "Nothing."

Hinamori frowned and said, "Are you sure? You look pale and you're sweating."

Toushiro nodded and said, "I'm okay, don't worry about me."

Hinamori nodded back and went back to her reading.

**X.X**

Toushiro went home at 9pm. His thoughts was still on the book. If Ichigo Kurosaki was real then the guard rail was also real and the black haired girl was also real. But he didn't know why he's dreaming about them. He knows that it's not co-incidence that he found the book and he dreamed about the place at the same time.

He went straight to his room and grabbed his laptop. He typed "Karakura Town" in the search engine. Articles about the Town shows randomly.

He clicked one website and it shows a picture of a town. The website states that the town is located at the western Tokyo. The website didn't elaborate much more about it. He tried to search about Ichigo Kurosaki but there are only few articles about him and he already know the information stated there. He tried to look for the images and one image caught his attention, it was a picture of a boy who has an orange hair and beside her was a girl who has a short black hair with violet eyes.

Frowning, he searched about Ichigo's wife, Rukia Kurosaki. He typed her name and a few article shows about her. One was about the Kuchiki Manor. The article says that Byakuya Kuchiki was the 28th head of the clan during the first sino-japanese war. He married a commoner named, Hisana, which breaks the law of the clan. Five years after their marriage, she became sick and was near death. Hisana asked Byakuya to find and adopt her biological sister, Rukia, whom she had abandoned as a baby, as her final wish. She made him promise he would not tell Rukia she is her sister. He adopted Rukia as his sister and raised her as a Kuchiki.

During the war, Rukia leave the manor and marry Kurosaki Ichigo without her family's consent. And after that, there is no more news about her. Rumors said that she fights alongside with her husband and on the other side, Kuchiki Byakuya also fought for the victory of Japan but unfortunately he died in the war protecting Rukia.

Toushiro searched for the images of the manor and one picture shows a place that has a garden with a large koi pond. He recognize the garden immediately, it was the same garden that the raven haired girl was standing.

He sigh and pushed his laptop aside, He flopped down to his bed and close his eyes.

There she was again, smiling softly to him. She took a few steps forward and stand in front of him. Toushiro, in the other hand, just stares at her.

"Do you remember me?" She asked.

"Wha-what?" Toushiro looked at her curiously.

She frowned a little, tiptoeing her toes, she press her lips to him into a chaste kiss.

His eyes widened.

"Do you remember me now?" She asked again, pulling away.

Toushiro can feel his face burning up but what surprise him was the feeling that her kiss was familiar to him as if he was kissing her for a long time. His eyes soften, and his heart clenched into sadness. He knew to his self that he knew her but he can't remember how but she feels familiar to him.

**X.X**

The next day, Toushiro decided to look for the town. But before he leaves his house, he sketched the raven haired girl in a piece of paper so in case, he can ask the residents if they know her. He ride a train going to Karakura, the station is pretty old as the train itself. Only a few people are riding there.

When he reached the said town, he noticed that it was a simple town, shrines and flowers are prominent and the people seems gentle. He looked at his map, which he bought in the train station earlier, He was in Minamikawase. He walked around and like in his dreams, his feet seems recognize the place. He didn't even have the feeling of being lose but in fact he feels home.

He walked alongside the neighborhood of the peaceful town. Children are playing freely in the park, the residents seems to have a peaceful life away from the hectic way of living in the city. Decided to start his mission, he pulled a piece of paper to his pocket and walk straight to the park where a few people is sited.

"Ah, excuse me, can I ask something?" He approached a blonde teenage girl.

The blonde girl gasped and blushed at the same time, "what is it?" She asked shyly.

Toushiro shows his sketch and asked, "Have you seen this girl?"

The blonde girl frowned and shook her head.

"Oh, Thank you anyway." Toushiro murmured, as he walked away.

After asking a few different people about the girl, it seems that no one knows her. It's already afternoon and the sun is soon setting. Toushiro is already tired. He looked around the neighborhood and he decided that he will be asking one last house. If they still don't know her then he'll just go back to the city.

The last home of his choice is a two storey house with a clinic on it's side. The house itself is pretty old and the clinic looks like it was closed for a very long time. Toushiro walked into the front door and knocked.

The door opened, revealing a old lady with a long light brown hair. "Who are you?" She asked, wide eyed.

Toushiro thought that the old lady was afraid of him because of the ways she looked at him as if she saw a ghost. "My name is Toushiro and I'm looking for this girl. I'm sorry if I bothered you." He said, as he shows his sketch.

The old lady gasped and tears are forming to her eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun..." She murmurs softly.

Toushiro was stunned at the crying old lady in front of him, how did she know his last name? He only tells his first name. "How-do you know me?" He asked.

The old lady nodded, "That girl in your drawing, her name is Karin."

The name suddenly becomes familiar to him as if he knew her all along. "Where is she?" He asked but the the old lady didn't reply. Instead she invites him to come inside.

**X.X**

"Would you like some tea?" The old lady asked.

Toushiro nodded. He didn't feel any danger. He looked around the place and it all seems familiar to him.

"My name is Yuzu. I'll be in the kitchen to prepare some tea. Please let yourself feel at home." The old lady said, as she walked into the kitchen.

Toushiro really feels home. He looked around and he saw a huge painting a woman who has a curly brown hair similar to Yuzu, plastered in the wall. The painting seems familiar to him. He stands up from his sit and started to look around for more. He went beside the staircase where the photo frames are located.

Then, his heart skips a bit. The raven haired girl was in the photo, beside her was a young lady who seems to be in her age, who has a short light brown hair. He recognize the girl as Yuzu, the old lady who invited him inside this house. Beside her was a young man with a orange hair, his arm was around a petite girl who has a short chopped hair.

"It was Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife, how..." He mutters under his breath.

And suddenly the whole scenario changes, he heard footsteps on the staircase, coming down is Karin, the girl in his dreams, wearing his usual white dress.

"Hey Ichi-nii!" She greeted.

The orange haired boy who was sitting in the couch smiled softly to her and said, "Hey Karin, what's up?"

Karin passed through him and sit beside her brother.

Toushiro thinks that they don't notice him. He was like watching a flashback.

"Are you still going to the war?" Karin asked worriedly.

"Yes Karin, but don't worry I'll protect you and you'll be safe with Aizen."

"Ichi-nii! I don't want to marry Aizen!" Karin exclaimed.

Toushiro's blood boiled when he heard Aizen's name. He doesn't know him but he's sure that he doesn't like him already.

Ichigo sigh and ruffle her hair affectionally, "I know you'll be happy with him Karin. Mom arranged your ties before she died, maybe it's her last wish."

"But Ichi-nii." Karin whined.

"Karin." Ichigo warned. "Just do it. I'm sure Mom just want to secure your future."

"I'm in love with someone else..." Karin says softly, looking at his direction.

Toushiro eyes snapped opened. He looked around and his back into the reality. No Karin or Ichigo is around and he was still holding the picture frame in his hands. He went back into the couch and sigh heavily. Everything is getting weirder.

Yuzu enters the living area with a tray of tea on her hands. She sits beside Toushiro and place the tea set in the coffee table.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Shinjuku."

Yuzu nodded as she pours tea on Toushiro's cup. "How did you find this place?"

Toushiro sigh softly and said, "I've been dreaming about the raven haired girl and this town for a couple months now."

Yuzu frowned a little, her eyes is blurry because of her oldness but she can still see a handsome young man with a white hair and bright teal eyes.

"Her name is Karin." Yuzu started, "she was my twin sister."

Toushiro looked at her wide eyed, "Where is she?" He asked.

"She's dead." Yuzu stated, simply.

He stares at the old lady in front of him, he didn't know why this is happening to him. One day, he was just a normal university student and the next, he unfold mysteries to his life.

"What happened?"

Yuzu closed her eyes and said, "She committed suicide because she doesn't want to marry Aizen, the richest bachelor in town during our time because she fell in love with a painter. They were suppose to elope during the night right before Aizen and Karin's wedding but her lover didn't show up so instead of marrying Aizen, she hung herself to death."

Yuzu's statement sent chills to Toushiro's spine. He visibly paled and his hands were shaking. "Why do I dream of her?" He asked in a soft voice.

Yuzu opened her eyes and it pierced into Toushiro's soul. "It's because you looked like him, Karin's lover, in fact you were his exact replica. His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Toushiro do not know what to say, Karin, the girl in his dreams, has a lover named Hitsugaya Toushiro and his name also is Hitsugaya Toushiro. When did the world gone mad?

"What happened to the guy, I mean Toushiro." He asked, feeling weird about calling his own name.

"He went to Karin-chan's funeral, battered. He tells us the Aizen's guard ambushed him that night when he and Karin-chan are going to elope. He was knocked out and unconscious for two days. He cried all night when he sees Karin-chan's dead body. He keeps on telling her that he loves her and if only he's strong enough, none of these will happen." Yuzu says in tears.

Toushiro clenched his fist, "Where is he? And Aizen, what happened to him?"

Yuzu wiped the tears in her eyes and says, "Aizen went straight to jail when Onii-chan heard what happened to Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Yuzu nodded, "He's our older brother. On the other hand, Hitsugaya-kun joins the army together with Onii-chan and Otou-san. I've heard that he became a successor of my dad in a captain position right after otou-san died in the war."

"10th squad." Toushiro whispered in no particular.

"And then, after the war, we haven't heard any news about him. Onii-chan tells us that he moved away a year before the war officially ended." Yuzu continues.

And it clicks to Toushiro, the sketch in Ichigo's book was past Toushiro's drawing. He was the "friend" that Ichigo mentioned.

"Let me show you something," Yuzu tells him. "I'll just get it in my room. Wait for me."

Toushiro nodded. He watched the old lady went upstairs and he heard a door opened and closed. He keeps on asking himself, why this things happening to him? How did he become the past Toushiro's reincarnation?

Yuzu went down with a small photo book and a key in her hands. She sits beside Toushiro again and opened the photo book.

"This is Karin-chan and this is Hitsugaya-kun." she pointed.

Toushiro looked at the photo and his eyes widened, there she was, Karin, the raven haired girl beside her was him, the past Toushiro, he really looks like him, though his hair is just a little bit longer.

"He really looks like me..."

Yuzu smiled softly, "yeah, he really does... He was Karin-chan's first love. He even painted that one." Yuzu pointed the large paiting of a woman who has a long light brown hair. "Her name is Masaki, she's our mom. Karin-chan requested that to Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro remained silent. His eyes are wide and he's slighly shaking.

"Do you want to see her again?" Yuzu asked.

Toushiro looked at her confused, but he nodded anyway.

"Here." Yuzu gives him a key. "It's yours now. It's the key to the Kuchiki's family grave. We buried Karin-chan there, together with my Mom, my dad, Onii-chan, Rukia-nee and Byakuya-sama."

"I.. You don't have to give me this, Yuzu-san."

Yuzu smiled softly and says, "Don't worry, it's your copy of the key. I know you'll come back to see her again Hitsuagaya-kun."

Toushiro nodded and smiled back, preparing himself to leave.

"Walk straight and in the end of the rode, you'll see the Kuchiki manor. There are care takers there, tell them your name and they will let you enter the manor." Yuzu reminded.

"Thank you Yu." Toushiro says softly.

Yuzu's eyes widened, and tears flows freely in her cheeks. "Your welcome Hitsugaya-nii."

Toushiro smile softly and hug the old lady gently. Everything feels right, like he was her older brother. When he let her go, Yuzu suddenly glows and started fading away.

"Thank you..." She says.

And in seconds, she's gone. Toushiro looked around and the whole place becomes dim. The tea set are gone and no one is around. He gasped the key in his hands and leaves the house.

**X.X**

Toushiro walks straight to the rode and he saw the place he's been dreaming of. The guard rail. The sun is setting just like in his dreams. He went to the edge of the guardrail, and watched the sunset. It was the best place to look at the sky, indeed. The whole view is breathtaking. It also brings back memories of his past life.

After a few minutes of watching the sunset, he walked around the corner and he saw the manor. The whole place was huge but it looks like it wasn't renovated by all these years. Toushiro walked into the wooden door and opened it slightly. He saw a old lady who was sweeping in the garden.

"Excuse me..."

The old lady looked at him wide eyed, "Hitsugaya-sama..."

Toushiro didn't know what will he do. She recognize him as the past Toushiro. "I'm here to see Kuchiki's private graveyard."

The old lady bowed downed and said, "As you wish, Hitsugaya-sama."

"Thank you.. Uh.."

"Isane Kotetsu, Hitsugaya-sama" The old lady says.

"Thank you, Isane-san."

Isane lead the way across the garden and Toushiro stopped on this tracks, he saw the cherry blossom tree where Karin, is always standing as if she's waiting for someone.

"The Kurosaki family loves this garden... specially Karin-chan." Isane says with a soft voice.

"I know..." Toushiro says. "Can I asked you something?"

"What is it? Hitsugaya-sama."

"Is there any people aside from you, living here now?"

Isane shook her head and says, "The whole Kuchiki manor is abandoned now, Hitsugaya-sama. Many of the Kuchiki's as well of the Kurosaki's died in the war."

"Then, why are you still here? I mean, don't you have a family?" Toushiro asked.

"My whole family bloodline is a servant of the Kuchiki's. Everyone in our family should serve the Kuchiki's until we die and pass it to our next generation." Isane explained.

Toushiro nodded and he noticed that they were in front of the cemetery. Isane stepped aside and give way to Toushiro as he uses the key to opened the wooden gate.

"I'll be here, if you needed something. Hitsugaya-sama."

Toushiro nodded and enters the cemetery. Once he was inside, he suddenly feels someone possessed him. He looked around and he saw a group of people in black. They where crying their hearts out and the sky is dark, thundered and lightning echoes into it's background.

He took a few step forward, and his eyes widened. In front of him was a black haired man who was a mid fifties, beside him was a young man who has an orange hair who he recognize was Kurosaki Ichigo. On the other side of the black haired man, was a girl with a short light brown hair who he recognize was Yuzu and beside her was Rukia who was soothing her back. All of them are crying. The the black haired man is holding a picture frame. It was a picture of a black haired girl with pretty grey eyes.

Toushiro's eyes begun to swell, tears forming into it and as if the sky feels his agony, it started to rain.

"Karin..."

Yuzu, who heard him first, walks toward him and slap him in the face.

"Who dare you!?" She shrieked. "You left Karin-chan! I thought you love her!"

"Aizen tried to kill me! I was unconscious for two days!" Toushiro defended.

Yuzu stared at him wide shock. Tears are forming into her eyes again. "I'm sorry Hitsugaya-nii..." She says softly.

"No Yu, if I'm stronger enough nothing like this, will happened."

Toushiro's eyes snapped opened and he's back to the reality again. Tears are still streaming into his face. He noticed that in front of him was a tomb stone.

Karin Kurosaki  
1875 - 1893  
a daughter, a sister and a friend.

Toushiro falls into his knees and continued to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry... Karin, I want you. I want you so badly I can't stand it. When you left, it felt like the world got darker. Like I couldn't truly see anything. Couldn't feel anything. I really love you Karin. I'm so sorry, if only I'm stronger enough. I supposed to protect you..."

"It's not your fault..."

Toushiro looked up and he saw her standing in front of him.

"Karin..."

Toushiro quickly stands up and hug her tight. God, she feels warm like she's really alive.

"I'm sorry... I'm really sorry." He murmurs.

Karin pushed him lightly and looked at him in the eyes. "Like what I said, it's not your fault. I already know the truth. Though I regret what I did, but still, it's better than marrying Aizen."

"I love you Karin." Toushiro says truthfully.

"I love you more Toushiro."

Toushiro leaned forward and his lips met hers. All the pain and the suffering vanished in instant. She was there, kissing him. The love of his past and present life and maybe in the future. He feels really complete when he's with her. Like she was everything he needed.

"Toushiro..." Karin murmured between kisses.

His name felt right in her lips. The feeling of love never gone through out the years. He still loves her like the past Toushiro did.

Toushiro remembered it all. His past life, his undying love for her, his dreams, his promise to protect her and make her happy, his hardships and trials. He remembered it all.

"I need to go now Toushiro." Karin says softly, pulling away from him.

"No! Karin! I need you! You can't go-" Toushiro says, frantically.

"Toushiro, I don't belong here anymore. I'm dead."

Toushiro nodded and sigh heavily, "I know... but what's the point of my life if you'll be gone again."

Karin smiled softly and says, "You have your family Toush, Matsumoto and Hinamori-san..."

"Matsumoto and Hinamori are just my friends!" Toushiro defended.

"Why so defensive Toush? Afraid that I'll get jealous?" Karin laughs haughtily.

Toushiro shook his head, "Wait? Are you-?"

"Of course not! I know they are all your friends. I'm happy that I found you when you start living on apartment of yours, in the city."

Toushiro shoot her a curious look and says, "You're looking for me?"

Karin shook her head, "No, I accidentally found you. I'm a wandering soul. Every soul who has an unfinished business can't still moved on to heaven. And my business is to find you and to see you again. And luckily, I saw you when you're inquiring about the apartment."

"And now...it's your time..."

Karin nodded, she smiles softly and caressed Toushiro's face affectionally. "I'm sure we'll met again..."

"I'm sure, we will..."

Toushiro leaned forward again and captured her lips. In instant, Karin begun to glow and slowly fade away.

"I'll wait for you..." They both says in unison.

Seconds later, she's gone. The whole place returned to normal. Toushiro touched the tomb stone for the last time and walked away.

* * *

**End Note: [2/3] So Toushiro here is the reincarnation of the past Toushiro. The Kurosaki family as well as the Kuchiki are dead.**

**I had so much fun in writing this part though I think it's very confusing. Don't you think?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The final chapter is finally up! Sorry for the late update because I've been very very lazy this past few months. **

**And now, I'm writting 3 new Hitsukarin stories and I'm going to finish it first before I post it here, so watch out! **

**And also, I wanted you to know that this whole story is inspired form ****_All Time Low's_**** song entitled, "****_Remembering Sunday_****." It's a nice song so kindly please listen to it if you have time. **

**So, sit back, relax, enjoy and review! **

**Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: Kubo tite owns Bleach. **

* * *

Five years later, Toushiro is now a high profile painter. He owns a big company called "Hyourinmaru inc.". It was an international company who expertise in painting, architecture, interior designing, programming and web designing. The name "Hyourinmaru" is from his past life, where he named his sword next to a mythical ice dragon.

His dreams about his past life also stopped since his last meeting with Karin in the Kuchiki manor five years ago but it doesn't stopped him to paint things or someone related to it. Like his painting of Ichigo Kurosaki, who where he won a noble price, the unsung war hero he admired during his past and present life which makes the Ichigo to be known as he deserves by not only around Japan but also in the whole world.

The Kuchiki manor, on the other hand, was sponsored by the government to preserved it's natural beauty. It becomes a tourist destination now and one of the sought after place to visit in Japan.

The Kurosaki household, was bought by someone who Toushiro didn't know and to his dismay, he just hope that they'll going to take care of that place as he wants. He heard that it was bought by a local doctor who took advantage of house because it's already have a built in clinic.

"Taichou~"

Annoyed, Toushiro looked at his office door and he saw his best friend coming inside. It's been her liking to call him "Taichou" since he told her about his past life that he was a captain during the world war 2 and he also admire her for her big understanding to him and accepting every piece of his soul. She didn't asked how? Or is he crazy? But she just listen and put some comments when she's needed to and most importantly, he knows that she believes in him no matter what.

"What do you want Matsumoto?" Toushiro asked irritably.

Rangiku rolled her eyes and wave her right hand, "See this?" She pointed out the diamond ring in her ring finger. "It's Ichimaru Rangiku now."

Toushiro smirked and says, "If you not only threaten him, he won't marry you."

Rangiku shoot glare to him and says, "Shut it Taichou!"

"Hey hun."

Rangiku turned around and smile broadly, "Gin!" She walked towards him and kissed him soundly in the lips.

"Hey! Get a room! No tonsil hockey in my office!" Toushiro grumbled.

"Who's getting a room?" A new voice spoke up.

They all looked at the door, and a brown haired woman leaning against it.

"Momo!" Rangiku squealed as she ran forwards the girl and crushed her into her bosom.

"Matsumoto! She can't breath!" Toushiro says, clearly annoyed.

Rangiku pouted as she release the poor girl, "I said, it's Ichimaru now!"

Toushiro ignore her protest and ask the other girl,"What are you doing here Hinamori?"

Momo smiles softly and says, "Why? Can't I visit my beloved Shiro-kun?"

Toushiro was about to retort when he was cut offed by Rangiku, "Hey what's that envelope in your hands?" She asked.

Momo grinned and says, "It's a wedding invitation."

Rangiku looked at the girl's right hand and she squealed, the engagement ring shines brightly against her fair skin. "OH. MY. GOSH! This is a big shocker! You didn't tell me you've already proposed Taichou! I swear, you two looked together since I introduced you to each other five years ago!"

"Unfortunately..." Momo started.

Rangiku stopped into her rant and looked at her curiously.

"I'm not marrying her/him." Toushiro and Momo says in unison.

Rangiku wait for a few minutes to accept what they've said. She froze into her place and looking at them wide eyed.

Gin counted softly, "In Three..."

Momo sigh and says, "Two..."

Toushiro smirked and snapped his fingers, "One."

And like a raging volcano, Rangiku erupts.

"WHAT?!"

**X.X**

"Who are you marrying then, Momo?!" Rangiku asked, exasperated.

Momo sigh inwardly and says, "For the nth time Rangiku-san, it's Izuru Kira."

Rangiku grabbed the invitation in her hands and read it carefully.

You are all invited, to Ms. Hinamori Momo & Mr. Izuru Kira's wedding ceremony.

"Fuck." Rangiku cursed, "I though you and Taichou..."

"He's just like a little brother to me." Momo says, as she winked in Toushiro direction.

Toushiro rolled his eyes, "says the girl who has a huge crush on me, five years ago."

Momo snickered, "says the boy who barely noticed me, five years ago."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Kidding." Momo grinned.

Toushiro glared to her but she knows that he knows that she's just joking. Their bond gets stronger this past few years. To be honest, they've ALMOST fell in love with each other but then, Momo is right. She looks at him as a younger brother and he to Momo in vise versa. They've realize that their love was platonic, a bond between friendship and family.

"So, you guys are coming right?" Momo asked, "specially you Shiro-kun."

"It's Hitsugaya to you, Hinamori!" Toushiro smirked.

"Of course, we'll be coming. Right hun?" Rangiku winked to Momo as he pull Gin beside her.

"Great!" Momo cheered, "You'll be the maid of honor Matsumoto-san and you, my beloved one, Shiro-kun will be the best man!"

"Kyaaaaaa! I'm going to be the maid of honor!" Rangiku squeaks as she jump up and down.

"When was the wedding?"

"In two months." Momo stated.

"What?! Why all in rush?" Toushiro asked, exasperated.

Momo frowned, "Because..."

"Because?" Matsumoto raise her brow.

Momo smiled sheepishly and put a hand in her tummy. "I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Toushiro says with a big smile as he walks towards Momo and pull her into a big bear hug.

"Aren't you angry?" Momo asks.

"Why would I? I trusted Kira more than anyone."

Momo smiled brightly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Toushiro asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Shiro-kun. I'm just happy." Momo sniffed.

Toushiro smiled softly and looked at Rangiku who is still glued in her place. "Hey, Matsumoto. Are you okay?"

Rangiku nodded and grinned brightly, "Wow! I mean, I'm just shocked because Gin and I are married for a year and still we don't have a baby and you, sweet and gentle Hinamori-chan is prego! I didn't know you have it in you!"

Momo turned bright red in instant, "It's-"

"I'm just joking hun, congratulations. So how old is my nephew now and do you have names?" Rangiku asked, as she walked towards Momo and touched her tummy.

Momo smiled softly and says, "My baby's three months old in my tummy. Kira and I are still thinking of names but he suggested good ones."

"Really? What is it?"

"If she's a girl, uhmm Tobiume."

"That's a nice name." Gin commented.

"And if he is a boy, we'll name him Aizen."

Toushiro's eyes widened and shouted, "NO!"

Momo looked at Toushiro curiously, "Why? Aizen is a nice name."

Toushiro shuddered and shook his head, "It's just that -"

"Why don't you name him Wabisuke instead, if he was a baby boy?" Rangiku suggested, acting oblivious to cut off the tension happening.

Momo looked at Rangiku hopefully as if she liked the idea while Toushiro sigh inwardly.

"You're right! Wabisuke sounds good!"

Rangiku nodded cheerfully to Momo but she looked to Toushiro in peripheral vision.

Toushiro's face paled at the moment but it's slowly turning into it's normal color.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Matsumoto shouted as she drags Momo and Gin out of the office. When she heard her best friend groaned she grinned.

**X.X**

"Here, drink this. It will soothe you out." Gin said as he tended Rangiku who was laying in her back, suffering from a hangover in the office couch.

"I told you not to drink too much." Toushiro said as he fiddles his cup of tea.

"Shut up taichou~" Rangiku slurred.

"You shouldn't go to the office, if you can't Matsumoto."

Rangiku sits up straight and sigh, "Works are needed to be done."

Gin blinked. "Woah, Is that you Ran?"

Rangiku smacked Gin's head. "Shut up!" She yelled, as she went to her desk and get some paperwork.

"What's with her?" Toushiro whispered.

Gin shook his head, "Dunno."

Rangiku scanned her paperworks and said, "Taichou, you have an appointment today."

Raising a brow, Toushiro walked over Rangiku's desk and grabbed the piece of paper. He carefully reads it and sigh, "Matsumoto-"

Rangiku glared.

"Ichimaru- Er, Rangiku, How many times should I tell you that we don't have time for fan interview." Toushiro said.

"She's been e-mailing me for a couple of times, and she said that her father was a big fan of yours and she's planning to request something to you."

Raising his snowy brow, "Request?"

"Ah-huh." Rangiku nodded as she bury her face into her head.

Gin walked over to her desk and pull her forwards him, "She's no good Toushiro, I'll take her home. I'll just be back for work later."

"No, stay the whole day with her. She'll need you."

Gin nodded and gently scooped Rangiku into a bridal style lift.

"I said, I'm okay! Put me down!" Ragiku slurrs as she kicks her legs up and down.

Gin sigh and said, "Later."

Toushiro watched the departing couple as they walked out in to his office. Once they're gone, he looked at the piece of paper that he's reading earlier. It was an email of a certain "fan" who wants to talk to him personally because she has some request.

"Mr. Hitsugaya, you have a guest right now. Should I let her in?" The speaker in his office said.

Toushiro groaned and walked over his desk, he pushed the "talk" button and said, "Let her in."

After waiting for a few minutes, a soft knock erupts into his office door.

"Come in." Toushiro said, as he cleaned his desk. He accidentally elbowed a stack of paperworks and flew out. Annoyed, he crouched under his table to get his paperworks.

"Good Morning." A familiar soft voice greeted.

Toushiro froze when he heard her voice. He slowly peeked his head into his table and his heart skips a bit.

The young lady in front of him is wearing a navy blue three-forts shirt, tan shorts, a pair of fashionable sandals and a scarf similar to his eye color. Her black hair is tied up into pony tail, bangs framing her pretty face perfectly.

"Are you okay Toushiro-kun?" She asked as her grey eyes scanned what's happening behind the table.

When Toushiro heard she says his name, it sounds perfectly through her lips.

"Here, let me help you." Said that girl in front of him, lending a hand to pull him up.

Toushiro nodded and reached for her hands, the familiar warm feeling rushed over to his whole body. He wasn't speaking. He's throat dried and he's utterly speechless.

The girl in his dreams and from his past life is now alive and smiling in front of him.

Feeling embarrassed, Toushiro cleared his throat and sits into his chair. "I'm sorry about that miss..."

"Karin..."

Toushiro stared to her dumbfounded. What the hell is happening right now.

"My name is Karin Kurosaki, sir." The black haired girl introduced her self.

Toushiro nodded. "Sit down" he said as he gestured the chair in front of his table. He wanted to asked her about the Karakura town or the World war 2 will but he's afraid that she'll be freaked out. She looked oblivious about anything in terms about his past. But instead, he asked her something else, "What can I do for you?"

"My father was a really big fan of yours, and my mom and dad's wedding anniversary is in two weeks as well as my brother and his wife's homecoming, I just want to commission something to you." Karin explained.

"Oh, Okay.. But does it really need in two weeks, orders are filing up and we have a first come, first serve basis."

"Oh." Karin frowned.

When Toushiro so her frowned, his heart aches in instant. He doesn't want her to be dissapointed. "But..."

Karin face lit up into a bright smile.

"I'll try my best to finished it in two weeks." Toushiro smirked.

"Really?"

Toushiro nodded, "So, what do you want me to paint for you Karin."

Karin's bright grin froze in a second and turned into a soft smile.

"A portrait of my mom." She tells him, as she pulled her wallet and pulled a small picture. "Here she is."

Toushiro looked at the picture, eyes wide. He immediately recognize her. "Masaki-san..." He said, barely audible.

"You knew her?" Karin asked curiously.

"Of course, I do" He wanted to tell her but he said, "No, I just saw her name here. I assumed that she's Masaki."

Karin looked at the picture and she noticed a small imprint of "Masaki" at the corner of the picture. "Yeah, your right. It's her name."

"She's beautiful... as you." Toushiro said in no particular.

Karin eyes widened a bit and returned into soft one in seconds, "Yes she is."

They stared at each other like they've doing it since forever. Their eyes shows hope, happiness, longing and love.

"So, how much is it?" Karin asked, breaking the silence.

"You don'y have to pay anything."

"What? Why?" Karin asked curiously. "I can pay you know."

"Don't get me wrong Ms. Karin. Consider this as my appreciation to your dad since I heard that he's a huge fan of me and as well as my gift to their wedding anniversary."

Karin frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Toushiro smirked.

"Well, Thank you!" Karin smiled softly.

Toushiro stared to her face. He knows that the girl in front of him is the girl in her dreams and his past life as well. He feels comfortable and familiar to her presence.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" Karin asked curiously.

Toushiro snapped and blushed a few shades of red.

"No-It's just..."

_Kring._

_Kring._

_Kring. _

Karin pulled out her mobile phone and placed it to her ears. He mouthed "Excuse me." to Toushiro and walked away.

"Hey Yuzu, Yes I'm here in the city. Yeah, yeah. I'll be home soon. I know. See you later."

Toushiro looked at the girl in front of him with a curious expression. It bothers him, who is she talking in the phone. She smiles and talk freely as if she knew the one she's talking to by heart. Is it her boyfriend?

Karin ended the call and returned to her sit. "I'm sorry about that, I need to go. My sister is calling me and we have so many patients now in the clinic. I'm really sorry Toushiro. I'll be back sometime to talk about our project or I'll email your secretary. I'm sorry again. Bye!"

Toushiro watched Karin rushed out of his office. He sigh in relief. It was her sister and not her lover. He stared at the picture in his hands, it was the same picture he saw in his painting in the Kurosaki household five years ago. Why these things are happening to him. Again.

He place the picture in his bag and start fixing his things. He can take a few days off so he can finished his art as soon as possible. Preparing to leave, Toushiro noticed a small card below the chair where Karin was sited earlier. He quickly picked it up and read it contents.

Dra. Kurosaki Karin

Surgeon

+81 1011 4613

Karakura Hospital - Kurosaki Clinic

"Her name is really Karin and she's a Kurosaki. Can't she be the reincarnation of Karin? And she's working in Karakura Hospital. Is this coincidence or fate?" Toushiro asked himself. She was real. She wasn't in her dreams anymore. She's in flesh and blood.

**X.X**

Toushiro finished his art a week after he and Karin's first meeting. The whole painting was the exact replica of his past life's painting. Karin hasn't e-mailed them since but he decided that he'll deliver his painting personally to her.

He prepared his things for his trip. He wrapped his painting with a paper and a bubble wrap and placed it in his car. He drive to Karakura Town for an hour and he arrived in Karakura Honchou. He took a quick drive to Minamikawase, he wants to pay a visit first in the Kuchiki Manor and to check on the Kurosaki household.

His first stop was in a local flower shop in town. He wants to buy some flowers for his visit to Karin's grave.

"Good Morning Orihime-san." Toushiro greeted as he opened the door of the flower shop.

The orange haired girl turned around and broke into huge smile.

"Hitsugaya-kun! It's been a while. Welcome!"

"Life is pretty much busy this past few months Orihime-san."

Orihime nodded and walks toward Toushiro.

"I've heard that you are in Europe last month for the exhibit of your paintings."

"Yeah, I'd never thought that I'll came this far."

Orihime smiled and said, "You are a great young man Hitsugaya-san. You're worthy of everything you have and much more."

Toushiro smiled back, "Thank you."

"So what do you need? Same as before?"

Toushiro nodded.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a minute."

Toushiro looked around and a bell like flower catches his attention.

"It's a daffodil." Orihime informed him as she carried a baskets filled with different kinds of flowers.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is." Orihime nodded in agreement. "Daffodils has meaning but one is my favorite."

"What is it?" Toushiro asked.

"This is a flower that represents beauty and you would give this to someone to show that you not only admire them, but that they are the only one." Orihime stated matter-of-factly.

"Only one." Toushiro repeated in low voice.

"You can have some if you want." Orihime offered.

"Thanks. I'll get some of it."

Orihime nodded and get a bouquet of mixed type daffodils.

"Here it is."

Toushiro payed for his bill and placed the baskets of flowers in his car together with a bouquet of daffodil. "Thank you so much again, Orihime-san. Please tell your husband that I said Hi."

"Uryuu has been waiting for you since then, but unfortunately he's in a meeting in Kobe right now."

"I'll drop by again to see him."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Toushiro waved his goodbye and drive his way into the kuchiki manor. He arrived in the manor in few minutes and he noticed that their are few people who are visiting the manor.

"It's good to see you here Hitsugaya-kun. It's been awhile."

"It's good to be back Kiyone-san, where's Isane-san?" Toushiro asked.

The dark blonde haired lady smiled softly, "She's taking a rest right now, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro nodded, "I've heard she's been hospitalized last month. What happened to her?"

"Too much fatigue, Hitsugaya-kun. You know that my sister takes her job seriously and she's not getting any younger now. But then, thank you for paying her hospital bills Hitsugaya-kun."

"No need to say thanks to me Kiyone-san, your family deserves more than that. You family served the Kuchiki's and the Kurosaki's for the last century and my help is nothing compared to what you guys do for us."

"But then, thank you. You saved my sister's life." Kiyone said, teary eyed.

Toushiro sigh inwardly. He looked around and the whole place has changed. The whole manor has been restored and now opened into the public.

"I'm sure, Byakuya-sama will be happy, if he saw what happened now in the manor." Kiyone said in no particular.

"Yeah he is." Toushiro agreed but deep inside him, he knows that Byakuya treasures silence and privacy more than anyone.

Toushiro carried the flowers out of his car and walked towards the family grave.

"Hi Karin." Toushiro greeted when he reached Karin's tomb. "It's been awhile. I'm sorry if i haven't visiting you for this past few months. But honestly, you never left on my mind, my heart and my soul. I still love you Karin and that will never change."

Toushiro stayed silent for awhile and offered a prayer not just for Karin but for the whole Kurosaki's and Kuchiki's that are buried there.

"You know, I met someone last week. She really looks like you Karin. The way she talk, smile, laugh, act, everything. I feel you in her. As if you're alive in flesh and blood. Her name is Karin too and she's a Kurosaki. Is she your descendant or something? Or is she your reincarnation?" Toushiro asked casually as if he is really talking to her.

"How are you now Karin? I hope that you're fine up there. I really miss you. I wished you are with me right now. I love you more than anything..." Toushiro closed his eyes and stayed silent for a minute. The whole place feels warm and comfortable to him. This place is one of his witness for his undying love for her.

"I think, it's time for me to go now Karin. See you later."

Toushiro went out of the family grave and bid his farewell to Kiyone and her sister, Isane.

"Take care Hitsugaya-kun." Kiyone said before he leaves.

"You too Kiyone-san, as well as your older sister."

Toushiro drove out of the manor and started to look where Karin lives. He stopped in front of a house who he was really familiar with.

To his surprised, the whole household hasn't changed all. There are few renovations and it still looks like the way it was before though this one in front of him was way more modernized.

He noticed a huge sign which states Kurosaki Clinic. He immediately remembered Karin's calling card.

"So this is where she also lives." Toushiro said to himself. To be honest, he was beyond shocked but it happens to him before. The fate was playing again on him and it amaze him how his life, once turned into a jigsaw puzzle and now it's turning back into it's proper places as if it was destined.

Toushiro went out of his car and get the painting out of his compartment. He noticed that the daffodils that he bought to Inoue is still there. "Maybe, I'll give this to Karin." Toushiro frowned. He picked up the bouquet and closed his doors. He thinks that if he's going to let the flowers to be left in the car it will be withered because of the heat.

He walked towards the front door and took a deep breath.

_Ding Dong_

The door flew opened, revealing a young lady at his age. She has short hair light brown hair and a strawberry clip that is holding her bangs.

"What can I do for you?" She asked curiously.

"Yuzu." Toushiro thought. He stared to her in few minutes and one thing is in his mind and heart.

They're finally back.

"Ahmm?"

Toushiro snapped and looked away in embarassment. "Ah, is there any Karin living here?"

Yuzu eyes widened and smiled softly, "Are you a friend of her? I'll get her for you."

Toushiro watched Yuzu as she call her sister.

"Karin-chan! Someone's looking for you!" Yuzu shouted.

Toushiro heard a door closed and a footsteps revealing the black haired girl he's madly in love with during his past life and even now.

"Toushiro? What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"I'm here to deliver your painting."

"No way! You actually did it!" Karin said, disbelievingly.

Toushiro smirked at Karin's shocked face. The Karin now is much full of energy than the Karin he knew before but he knows that they are still the same person he fell in love with.

"Come in, come in."

He went inside the household and a huge feeling of deja vu hits him.

"Karin-chan, who's he?" Yuzu asked curiously.

"You don't recognize him Yuzu?"

Yuzu shook her head, Karin sigh and Toushiro watched them amused.

Karin tossed a magazine to Yuzu and Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!" Yuzu squealed.

In the front cover of the magazine is a photo of Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Yuzu rushed towards Toushiro and said, "Are you really Toushiro Hitsugaya? Oh my gosh! You look so handsome in personal!"

Toushiro nodded and smirked at Yuzu.

"Wait! I'll go to get daddy! He's a big fan of yours!" Yuzu exclaimed as she run upstairs.

"I'm sorry about her. She gets excited too easily." Karin said sheepishly.

Toushiro wanted to say "I know" but instead he said, "No problem."

Karin smiled to him softly.

"Here." Toushiro said, as he gave him that bouquet of daffodils he bought earlier.

Karin felt her cheeks warmed. "Thank you. I love daffodils. It me reminds me of someone really special to me."

Toushiro was about asked who is it when he was cut offed by a familiar voice.

"Welcome to our humble abode, Hitsugaya-sama!"

Toushiro turned around and he saw his former taichou in his past life wearing a pink polo, suspenders, black slacks and a duck printed bow tie. He face hasn't changed a bit. He still looks like the past Isshin but this one is more livelier or to be exact hyper.

"Goat-chin! What the hell are you wearing!" Karin yelled as she kick her father's shin.

Isshin flew across the house and hit the ground. Hard.

"Masaki! Our daughter is getting mean to me! Oh my dear Karin~" Isshin exclaimed, faking his tears.

"Karin-chan! You shouldn't do that!" Yuzu rushed towards her father to aid him.

Karin sigh and rolled her eyes, "welcome to my family."

Toushiro smirked in return. He survived the Kurosaki's before so he's confident that he'll survived them now. Or not.

"Who's he?!"

A deep voice roared.

"Ichigo!"

"Ichi-nii!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Baka!"

A petite girl, with a dark mushroom hairstyle smacked Ichigo's head. "You baka! Don't you recognize him?!"

"What the hell Rukia! Who? That white haired punk?! Hell no!"

"I'm-"

"He's Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Karin shouted, "and why are you here already?! I thought you'll be home next week!"

Ichigo stared to Toushiro eyes wide. "You- you are the great Toushiro Hitsugaya?!"

"Who do you think I am?" Toushiro countered annoyed.

"I thought that Toushiro Hitsugaya was an old man! More like shakespeare in appearance!"

"You're ridiculous Ichigo." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Oh Hitsugaya-sama! Don't mind my idiot son!" Isshin cried.

"Shut up Oyaji!" Ichigo yelled, his face is red because of embarrassment. "Why is he here?"

"More importantly is, why are you here Ichi-nii." Karin asked irritably.

"Ichigo wanted to surprise you all so he took an early vacation leave, Karin." Rukia explained.

"So why is he, here again?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm here to delivery this," Toushiro showed his painting.

"It's beautiful!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Masaki..." Isshin said sofly, tears forming to his eyes.

Everyone looked at him and they know that it was a true tears.

"Thank you." Karin said softly.

**X.X**

"Would you like to stay for lunch Hitsugaya-san?" Yuzu asked sweetly.

"That would be good but-"

"Oh come on, son! It's our pleasure to have you here."

Toushiro couldn't say no to the old man's offer but the more he stayed in this place, the more things are getting complicated.

"Come on Toushiro, I'm sure my dad is in 7th heaven in meeting you, and how much he will feel if you stay for lunch." Karin said with a grin.

And it's his cue, she invited him.

"Okay, I'll stay." Toushiro sighed in defeat.

"Yey!" Karin cheered.

"I'll go prepare lunch." Yuzu announced as she went to the kitchen.

"Ichigo, help me to place this beautiful painting in the wall. I think it's time to replace that tarpaulin." Isshin said, as he pointed a tarpaulin who has a picture of Masaki.

Ichigo nodded and helped his father to remove the tarpaulin and replaced it with Toushiro's painting.

"That's a beautiful flower you have Karin-chan." Rukia said, delightfully.

"What flower?!" Ichigo roared.

Isshin who has a mad grin plastered in his face, smacked Ichigo's head.

"What the hell old man!" Ichigo yelled.

"Let them be."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said, "Let them be? That's what you want me to do! No sister of mine, will have a boyfriend! They're too young!"

"Ichi-nii, stop putting meanings on simple act of kindness! You stupid! And Toushiro is not my boyfriend and for god's sake I'm 22!" Karin said, exasperated.

"Atleast Hitsugaya-kun is much better than Aizen!" Yuzu shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone froze in their places.

"Not Aizen..." Toushiro mumbled, eyes wide in fear.

"Certainly not." Ichigo looked at Toushiro with a fire in his eyes.

Isshin and Rukia remained silent.

Toushiro and Ichigo stared at each other in a few minutes and everything about them unfolds. Understanding and friendship suddenly burst in their hearts. There was a silent agreement that both of them will have each other backs and to protect Karin with all they cost.

"Ichi-nii? Toushiro?" Karin asked worriedly.

Ichigo shut his eyes and let images of him and Toushiro to be accepted by his mind. "What was that?" He asked.

"What?" Rukia asked curiously, looking at Ichigo and Toushiro.

"I don't know." Toushiro answered Ichigo in a low voice.

Ichigo opened his eyes and the bright teal one. He suddenly feels comfortable around him, as if they knew each other for a long time.

"Ichigo, are you alright? You look pale." Isshin asked his son, worriedly.

Ichigo nodded and grinned to Toushiro. He knew him, deep inside of him, he knew Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Toushiro, on the other hand, looked to Karin. She seems thinking hard. Her face paled as she looked away.

"Who the hell is Aizen?!" Ichigo roared. Aizen's name burns in his tongue as if he hates him more than anyone in this world.

Yuzu, went to the living room to see why everyone is in tense and said, "He's Karin-chan suitor. I think he's her patient before. Right Karin-chan?"

Karin nodded, "Though, it's not like that! I mean, I don't like him at all."

"I want you to stay away from him Karin." Ichigo said seriously.

Toushiro glared to Karin and said, "Ichigo's right. Stay away from him." His voice showed authority like a captain in duty which makes Ichigo, Isshin and Rukia feels strangely familiar to that.

Yuzu who felt the tension heating, sweat dropped. She took a large gulp and said, "Lunch is ready! Let's eat!"

**X.X**

"Thank you for letting me stay here for a while Isshin-san, but I need to go back now." Toushiro said politely.

The old man laugh and said, "Alright son, is that okay with you to call you son? I feel like I know you from somewhere."

Toushiro eyes widened. "It's okay."

"Would you come back again?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course, if I have time. I'll drop by again Yuzu-san and your cooking skills is extremely good. I'm impressed."

Yuzu smiled sweetly to him and said, "Thank you Hitsugaya-kun. It's my pleasure to serve you."

"No it's my pleasure to eat the foods you serve Yuzu-san."

Karin who was watching them from afar, can't helped but to smile. She feels complete.

"He's a good man, don't you think."

Karin turned around to see Rukia and Ichigo behind her.

"Yeah, he is Rukia-nee."

"You knew him, don't you. The dreams." Ichigo said in concerned voice.

Karin who remained silent just stared at Ichigo.

"We all knew him from the start Karin. He feels so familiar to us and strange or not, he's really him." Ichigo continued.

"I- I don't know." Karin answered truthfully as she glanced to Toushiro who was talking to her father.

"Karin! Ichigo! Rukia! Come here, Toushiro's leaving now!" Isshin called them.

"Thank you for coming here, Toushiro and also thank you for the painting of our mom. It's really beautiful and it lessens the sadness in us, because every time we looked at it, she seems alive. Thank you man." Ichigo, raised his right hand and offer a hand shake.

"You're welcome." Toushiro smirked, as he accepts Ichigo's hand.

When their eyes met and as if they've talked telepathically, there is a silent agreement that they'll protect Karin.

"As a part of the Kuchiki family, I want to thank you Hitsugaya-kun. Without you maybe the whole manor is gone." Rukia said, with a smile.

Toushiro shook his head, "I didn't do anything Rukia-san. If there is someone you should be thankful of, it's the Kotetsu family. They've served the kuchiki's for so long."

"I've heard something about them when my great grandmother is still alive, though the Kuchiki clan are now separated. Some of the Kuchiki's are living overseas just like my family."

"You should visit the manor sometime Rukia-san."

Rukia nodded.

"Thank you... for everything." Karin said in a low voice.

Toushiro offered a kind smile and looked straight to her eyes.

_I love you. _

"I need to go now." Toushiro announced, tearing his eye contact with Karin.

Toushiro bowed to them and leave the Kurosaki household. He hopped inside of his car and started to his engine and as if the gods played trick to him, it won't start.

"Hey, what happened?" Karin asked.

"My car won't start."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, as he approach them.

"His car won't start Ichi-nii."

Ichigo frowned and said, "Wait, I'll call dad."

"Ichigo, you don't have to. I'll just ride a train and I'll get my car sometime if that's okay with you."

"Are you sure with that Toushiro?"

"Yes Karin."

Karin nodded and watched Toushiro went out of his car.

"You better hurry, the train is crowded this time of the day." Ichigo reminded.

Toushiro nodded and said, "Well, I need to go now. Thanks again."

Karin stopped him and said,"Toushiro wait! I'll walk you."

Toushiro looked at Ichigo and Ichigo nodded in approval.

"Alright."

Karin grinned cheekily and started to walk away.

**X.X**

"It's you..."

Toushiro looked at Karin with a curious look in his face.

"You have these dreams right? Like we knew each other before our first meeting..."

Toushiro immediately understand what she meant, "So it means that it's also you..."

Karin nodded, "I've been dreaming of it five years ago. Me in my family moved to america when I was four, after my mom died. We didn't have any news about Japan since then. But then, last last year when you launched your exhibit in New york and my dad immediately fall in love in your works. I knew it was you, the white haired guy in my dreams, when I saw your paintings. The Karakura town, the guard rail, the kuchiki manor and even Ichi-nii. It's weird I know, the whole thing is weird. Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee, Yuzu and dad, they were with us in our past life until know, even our names it's all the same! And I know, Ichi-nii also recalled his past, this also happened to him when he met Rukia-nee in New York..."

Toushiro stared at Karin, dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say.

Karin stopped in her tracks and smiled to Toushiro, "We're finally together." She was about to walk again when a hand pulled her arm gently and engulfed her into a hug.

"Karin" Toushiro said as he buried his face into her neck. "I'm sorry..."

Karin sigh and wrapped her hands into his waist and said, "It's not your fault, I'm just too dumbed."

"No, if only I'm stronger that time..."

Karin felt that her neck and shoulders are getting warmer, "Hey, are you crying?"

"No."

Karin pulled away and looked to Toushiro with a smile plastered to her face, "Really?"

Toushiro, who was really into tears looked away in embarrassment, "I've been waiting for you, for almost life time... I really don't know what to do if something really bad happened again..."

Karin looked Toushiro straight to eyes and hold his left hand, "Nothing can keep us apart now..."

"Even your idiot brother?"

Karin grinned, "Yeah, even my idiot brother and pervert father."

Toushiro smiled and caressed Karin's cheek with his right hand, "I love you Karin. Nothing has changed."

Karin stand in her tipped toes and pressed her lips into his.

Toushiro respond eagerly as she is as if they are getting back what was given away all this time.

"I love you more." Karin said between kisses.

They pulled away and stared at each other for a second then Toushiro wrapped his arms around her, "I'm not letting you go this time..."

Karin smiled and said, "I'm not going anywhere..."

_Finito._

* * *

**End Note: It's finally done! Thank you for all those people who read, fave, like, reviewed my story. I appreciate it so much! I love you all! **

**Till next time! **


End file.
